Les pirates au chapeau de paille font encore des siennes !
by Flameblue
Summary: C'est ma première fic. Les personnages sont à Oda Eiichiro. Rating je sais pas, il y aura un peu de tous mais surtout de l'humour. Avertissement ce n'est pas vraiment en suivant l'histoire original. Résumé : Et si les pirates au chapeaux de paille, débarqueraient sur le Moby Dick ou le bateau de l'Impératrice pirate Hancock, ou sur un vaisseau de la Marine ! Que se passerait'il ?


C'est ma première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda Eiichiro ! Une chance qu'il existe :D**

Rating K / M ... je ne sais pas trop! Il y aura un peu de tous, mais surtout de l'humour !

 **Avertissement ce n'est pas vraiment en suivant l'histoire original ;)**

Résumé: Et si les pirates au chapeaux de paille, débarqueraient sur le Moby Dick et le bateau de l'Impératrice pirate Hancock, ou même sur un vaisseau de la Marine!

Que se passerait-il?

XxxxxX

Le commencement

La nuit est paisible et tout est calme, les vagues dansent en douceur berçant nos pirates préférés. Mais non je rigole, vous pouvez toujours rêver.

Tout commence sur le Sunny, il est 3 heure du matin et seul Zoro n'est pas endormi. En réalité, il fait du somnambulisme, à toujours faire des siestes, voilà ce qui arrive! Malheureusement, au plus grand drame de l'équipage, il lève l'ancre et fait descendre la grande voile ! Le second de l'équipage est seul à la barre de navigation. (C'est sur et certain, il n'y aura pas que Nami qui va vouloir le tué! )

Zoro qui se perd en ligne droit est malencontreusement capable de faire égarer le Sunny sur une mer paisible et sans tempête. Donc, lorsque Zoro se réveille pour de bon, il réalise qu'il n'est plus sur le Sunny. Il lève un sourcil et tout ce qui pense sait : «tient où est le Sunny, les autres se sont encore égarés.»

Du côté de Luffy et Sanji 4 h 45 AM

Le capitaine ouvre ses yeux et se met tout de suite à hurler

-Hourra ! Je suis au paradis !

Non loin de là, il est dans la réserve de nourriture, du bateau à tête de bouledogue et un os. Hé oui c'est le navire de son grand-père préféré. Sanji lève la tête quand il entend son crétin de capitaine élastique crié. Il se cogne la tête et se maudit. Il prend une cigarette et l'allume.

\- Dit Luffy, on est où ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise ! maugréa Sanji

\- Mais j'y suis pour rien j'te le jure ! Je crois que l'on est au paradis de la nourriture ! s'exclama Luffy, il avait son filet de bave qui coulait sur le planché.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! **Ma** Nami chérie et **ma** Robin d'amour ne sont pas là, donc s'est sûre on est pas au paradis, triple crétin! cria le cuistot pas content.

Lorsque Sanji voulu donner un coup de pied sur la tête de son ami, il glissa de tout son long sur le plancher pleine de bave. Il se releva et parti pour une course poursuite avec son capitaine (triple buse) qui dévora les aliments au passage.

Du côté de Nami, Chopper et Ussop 5 heure du matin

Sur Grand Line le soleil commence déjà à se lever dans le firmament bleuté. Sur le Moby Dick, il y a un attroupement monstre sur le pont principal. Lorsque Chopper ouvra ses paupières, des dizaines de paires de yeux le regarda d'un air curieux. Chopper regarda à côté de lui, Nami et Ussop étaient encore dans les bras de Morphée. Dans son cerveau tout commençait à fonctionner. Il saute sur ses deux pattes arrières et crie

-Aaaaaah ! Où est le Sunny ! Qui sont ses gens aaaaaah! S'époumona le pauvre petit renne.

\- Hé hé, tiens un raton laveur qui parle, regarde Marco un autre Zoan ! dit un homme.

\- Mais pourquoi il est sous sa forme complète ? demanda un autre.

\- Laisser le respirer, Oïy dit le supposer Marco

\- Aaaaah ! un ananas qui parle! Aaaaah, hurla Chopper, mais aussitôt il continua et dit :

\- Hé ho je ne suis pas un raton laveur, mais un renne ! Regardez j'ai des bois, dit le petit au nez bleu!

Puis il continua de courir en rond autour de ses deux amis encore endormi, mais pas pour longtemps.

Pendant ce manège les hommes sur le pont essaya de ne pas rire de la dernière phrase dite par le petit renne. Sauf, un d'entre eux qui n'avait pas peur du second de Barbe Blanche. Cet homme éclata d'un rire pure et pas discret. Tous se retourne vers un Ace hilare et un Marco qui essai tant bien que mal de ne pas s'emporter. Même si Marco avait vraiment le goût de les mettre par dessus bord, il se ressaisit et dit au renne.

\- Je suis Marco le Phénix, second et premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, vous êtes sur le Moby Dick, le vaisseau mère de cet équipage, et vous qui êtes vous et comment avez vous atterrie sur notre navire?

\- Je suis Tony Tony Chopper, le médecin de bord de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille et...

Chopper ne pu continuer sa phrase, car un jeune homme aux taches de rousseur l'interrompit.

\- Ah oui je les connais je les ai vue à Alabasta, il sont avec mon petit frère, Luffy. dit Ace. ^_^

\- Hein, de quoi vous parler ! dit Nami toute endormi, puis elle réalisa que Ace était devant elle. : Aaaaaah mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ! tonna Nami.

En entendant les cris de surprise de la navigatrice le sniper ouvre ses paupières.

\- Nami pourquoi tu crie comme ça **encore** !

Hé là tous les regards se tournèrent vers un Ussop grincheux.

\- Quoi comment ça encore, rugit Nami, en lui donnant des coups sur la tête.

C'est alors pour les calmer et pour les ramener au sujet principal, Marco cria (oui oui sa lui arrive aussi de s'emporter ! Très rarement mais quand même des fois ...)

\- Bon sa suffit qui êtes vous et que faite vous ici ?

\- T'inquiète pas Marco, il ne sont pas méchant, il font parti de l'équipage de mon petit frère, dit un Ace avec le sourire digne d'un D.

\- Écoute Ace tu es trop naïf, donc tais-toi et laisse l'ai parlez. dit Haruta rieuse.

Nami se rendit compte, qu'elle n'était pas sur le Sunny. Puis, pour seul compagnon elle avait Chopper et Ussop. Ceux-ci avaient capté la même information. Pour ne pas froisser l'homme avec une tête d'ananas Nami répondit aussitôt:

\- Je suis Nami, la navigatrice, lui c'est Ussop, notre tireur **d'élite** et voici notre médecin de bord, Chopper, comme a dit Ace nous somme de l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy.

Izou arrivait derrière Marco et lui donna les avis de recherche.

\- Merci Izou, tu pourrais aller réveiller Père et les autres pour moi, s'il te plait ?! dit simplement le phénix

\- Oui t'inquiète, mais à cette heure on ne pourrait pas, ne pas réveiller Père? S'interrogea le travestie.

\- Hm, tu as raison, il n'ont pas l'air très fort, dit le navigateur blasé en regardant les montants des primes.

\- Hé vous pouvez me faire confiance vous savez les gars ! Outré Ace s'en alla.

Sauf que le petit médecin de bord s'interposa.

\- Dit Ace as-tu trouvé Barbe Noire ? demanda Chopper.

Tous eurent un tic en attendant ce nom.

\- Tu vois Marco, je te l'avais bien dit, la preuve je leur ai dit le pourquoi j'étais à Alabasta, lui sourit un Ace amusé.

\- Hm, d'accord mais pourquoi êtes vous là ? s'enquit Marco

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que pour une fois ce n'est pas la cause de notre stupide capitaine, dit la rousse.

\- Ce qui est sûre ces que l'on ai très loin des autres, répondit Chopper.

\- Ah ! mais comment on va retrouver les autres! Si eux aussi, ils ne sont pas sur le Sunny ? Demanda long nez, assez paniqué !

\- J'en sais rien, une seule chose à la fois.

Nami avait dit ça pour calmer ses amis, cependant elle savait elle-même que se problème serait un défi de taille.

À suivre ...

XxxxXxxxxxxX

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Allez vous pouvez bien me critiquer et je vais faire de mon mieux :D

Mais essayer de ne pas me tué en premier lieu Merci ;) X_X

XxxXFlameblueXxxX


End file.
